Conventional messaging techniques place all messages to be delivered in a single queue. Each message is allocated to a thread to be sent, generally in the order that they are generated or received. In communication protocols that require a confirmation response from the recipient, the thread remains active and cannot be used to send the next message in the queue until the confirmation response is received from the message recipient. Thus, when a message recipient takes a long time to send a confirmation response, the remaining messages in the queue are delayed in being sent.
Some techniques can use multiple queues, but current methods still do not address certain problems that can arise when sending messages to many, various recipient computers.